1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which limit processing such as copying, facsimile communication and data transmission based on a particular image included in image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus performs processing of inputting image data and outputting it by copying, facsimile communication or data transmission. If a particular image is included in the image data, the processing to be executed is limited, such as inhibition of processing. It is thereby possible to prevent unauthorized use of the inputted image data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-218044 describes an image input-output apparatus including: an input section for inputting image data; a dividing section for dividing the image data inputted by the input section into small areas; a determining section for determining whether or not a predetermined image is included in each of the small areas; a control section for controlling output of the image data in the case where the determining section determines that the predetermined image is included; and a converting section for converting a resolution of the image data, wherein the determining section makes a first determination by using the image data of which the resolution is lowered by thinning pixels from the image data with the converting section, and makes a second determination by using the image data of which the resolution is higher than that of the image data used for the first determination in the case where it cannot be determined by the first determination whether or not the predetermined image is included in the image data so as to reduce a load due to a determination process of a particular document and securely prevent counterfeiting action.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-167267 describes that density of a read image is converted by multiple density converting sections, and one of output images thereof is selected so that a characteristic amount comparing section recognizes whether or not a particular document image is included in the selected output image so as to improve a recognition rate.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-218044 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-167267, the load due to the determination process of a particular image is reduced. However, further measures for reducing the load are presently demanded. And further improvement in accuracy of the determination process is presently demanded.
In view of the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can further reduce the load due to the determination process of a particular image and improve the accuracy of the determination process.